This is not quite right
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Wally is dead. Right? Right! Well... that's debatable. I guess it depends on what you know


"So."

"Yeah…"

"Um…"

"Let's keep this from Bats?"

"Oh yeah."

Five years later…

Bart sat staring at the wall. He couldn't believe it. He had saved the future. But Wally. Oh god. His hero. His mentor. His cousin was dead. He shook a little. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have had to go. He closed his eyes trying to fight the tears.

The team had given him space to mourn Wally's death. All of them were mourning. But Bart remembered what Wally _should_ have become and now would never have.

…

"… You three are so dead."

"Can't we explain-?"

"Mountain. Now."

"Okay."

"They are not coming."

"… They aren't going to let go of my leg any time soon."

"…Fine. They can come."

…

Bart, Conner, Artemis, and Night wing were all standing in the main room. All who were called by Flash. He had a serious look on his face. Not one that portrayed sadness like they would think, but a certain level of annoyance that no one could place. He was tapping his foot rather quickly and sighed.

"Look… I know this has been hard on all of us," he began. The team froze, surprised that he would be giving a speech like this, "But it's really not needed."

"The hell are you talking about?! Of course it's needed!" yelled surprisingly enough Bart. No one had ever seen him yell. Especially not at his grandfather, "Wally shouldn't have died that day," he choked. Flash opened his mouth once more only for Bart to continue to rant, "He was supposed to become the next Flash. He was supposed to become my teacher. He was supposed to always be there to make everything better," he cried, tears pouring down his face.

"Um… Okay then."

Bart stopped, his heart pounding. Artemis's head whipped around as well as Night Wing's. Conner focused in on the voice. Not that he was focusing, there were three unaccounted heart beats. All three fluttering quick- oh no.

"Would you two get OFF my legs?" asked a familiar red haired adult waddling into the room. Everyone's eyes widened but Flash who looked at his legs.

"Boys."

"No queremos," they said in unison. Eyes drifted to the boys on Wally's legs. They both looked similar to Bart. Small in size, longer hair but there was no mistaking they looked like Wally. Both had red hair only a tad darker than Wally's. Both had a large cluster of freckles on their nose and cheeks. And their smile was without a doubt the same one Wally used to run around with when he was pranking along with the mischievous green glinted eyes, "Nos gustan abrazos."

"Yes, I know you like hugs. But the legs?" Barry asked as if it were completely normal. The two boys looked at each other and let go of Wally's legs only to wrap one arm each around his waist. They both smiled at Flash. Flash only sighed.

"Wally!" Bart cried out happily running toward his cousin. The two boys narrowed their eyes and jarred to the left dragging Wally with them at a speed Bart didn't think they could go. He froze for a second and blinked.

"Um… Bart, Artemis, Wing, these are Dante and Diego… my clones."

"Clones?"

"Yeah," Conner said looking over the twins. They had aged. But not much. He had the _honor_ of meeting/helping them escape as well as help Wally introduce them to his uncle. Conner narrowed his eyes as he noticed the two younger clones glaring at Bart.

"Bicho raro," they muttered softly.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!" Bart yelled running at them in full speed. They both paled slightly and let go of Wally. They linked arms and ran down one of the corridors of the mountain cackling like mad men with Bart chasing them.

"Yeah… they'll crash in an hour or so," Wally said brushing dust off his shoulder, "Anyone want to order take out?"

Artemis walked up and kissed his cheek, "You know it."

"Cool. Wing's paying!" he yelled. Night Wing rolled his eyes behind his mask as the group left the mountain leaving a very confused team and a pair of young speedster clones.

"BICHO RARO!"

"Que?"

"OH! ¿Hablas a Español?"

"Sí."

"HERMANO NUEVO!"

"Run Jaime! Before they hug you!"

"Jaime? Escarabajo azul Jaime?"

"Sí."

"Es incredible!"

**I love Bat-Dove. She let me use her idea from Watching Over. Oh, and Bicho raro means three things, weirdo, freak and rare bug. **


End file.
